A Floresta
by mika5991
Summary: Uma floresta que habitava o mal.  O mal que detinha as bochechas enrubescidas.  O mal era o espírito daquela floresta e, com a ajuda da floresta, o mal se alimentava.


_A floresta_

Lá estava a criança albina. Seu vestido vermelho rodado contrastava muito bem com sua pele de um branco muito incomum.

Ela rodava e rodava. Os poucos raios de Sol que passavam pelas densas camadas formadas pela folhagem das árvores, davam a visão de um lindo cenário.

Era como se a magia habitasse aquele trecho da floresta.

A folhagem era a única proteção da jovenzinha. A única coisa que separavam os severos raios solares, da sua pele branquinha e frágil.

Ela cantarolava uma cantiga antiga, algo em uma língua estranha.

Mas como uma garotinha poderia cantar algo assim?

Parecia tão velha.

E era.

Ela parou de rodopiar e cantar. Ela olhou para o alto da árvore de tronco grosso a sua frente.

Era a árvore mais velha daquela floresta.

A garotinha estranha se aproximou da árvore e tocou em seu tronco com delicadeza.

Ela seguiu, com seus olhos verdes, até o topo da mesma.

Viu as poucas fendas que deixavam os poucos raios solares passarem.

Ela sorriu.

Seu sorriso era agonizante. Ele transmitia o mal que habitava o pequeno coração.

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente de um lado para o outro, começou a cantarolar a melodia da cantiga que outrora cantava.

Fechou os olhos como se sentisse a melodia passar por cada célula de seu corpo.

Ela ainda detinha o sorriso maléfico.

Ela caminhou lentamente em volta do tronco da grande anciã daquela floresta.

Seu espirito parecia esperar algum acontecimento, o que não demorava.

E ela cantarolava.

Os fios de seu cabelo encaracolado eram vermelhos. Havia pequenas sardas em suas bochechas. A pequena não deveria ter mais de dez anos.

Mas, ainda assim, era má.

Ela sentiu os passos se tornando mais audíveis.

Seu sorriso aumentava.

- Lá vem o caçador... Pela floresta sombria... Vem salvar a pobre garotinha... – Dizia ela de forma cantada.

A pequena se divertia com a situação que se formava.

Ela parou de caminhar.

Sua cabeça tombou de forma curiosa para o lado, olhava fixamente para a escuridão que se formava na parte mais densa da floresta.

O sorriso dela só aumentava à medida que os passos se aproximavam.

- La vem o caçador, pela floresta sombria, vem salvar a pobre garotinha. – Disse ela num sussurro rápido e cantado.

E o homem apareceu.

Ele parecia assustado.

Olhou para a face da criança e chocou-se ao vê-la ali sozinha.

- Onde estão seus pais, jovenzinha? – Perguntou ele demonstrando sua preocupação.

Ela não respondeu.

O sorriso se dissipou de sua face ao ouvir aquela pergunta. Ela olhou de forma desolada para o homem. Sua expressão foi se tornando abatida, frustrada, chocada... Agonizante.

Ela encarou o chão, parecia pensar nas palavras do homem.

- Meu pai me abandonou... – Sussurrou ela lentamente.

O homem se aproximou.

Ela não o observava mais, apenas ouvia os sons das folhas secas, que se despedaçavam a medida que ele caminhava.

Ele detinha a respiração ofegante, o ar podia ser visto ao sair de sua boca.

Estava frio.

Mesmo com o Sol, o frio ainda podia ser sentido.

- Deves sentir frio, estou certo? – Falou ele vendo que a pequena só usava um vestido vermelho e meias brancas.

A garotinha não respondeu.

O homem deu mais um passo em direção a ela.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou ele preocupado.

Ela levantou o olhar lentamente.

Seus olhos verdes não demonstravam nada, eram vazios e apenas jaziam em sua face para proporciona-lhe visão.

- És tolo de caminhar sozinho por uma floresta como está, caçador. – Disse ela apenas o fitando, sem expressar nada em sua face ou voz.

O homem surpreendeu-se ao notar que a pequena tinha conhecimento de sua função.

Mas como?

Sua arma não estava consigo, na verdade estava perdido naquela floresta, perdeu-se após escutar gritos e correr desesperadamente até estes.

Pobre homem.

- Uma menininha não pode falar assim com um adulto. – Disse ele tentando parecer o mais amigável possível.

Ela demonstrou, então, seu sorriso maléfico.

O sorriso largo, mostrando seus dentes afiados.

Seus olhos adquiriram um brilho sádico, pela primeira vez mostrando algo além da frieza.

- Não sou uma menininha, caçador.

Ao terminar sua fala, pulou com destreza contra o caçador. Atacou, com seus dentes afiados, o pescoço do pobre homem.

O sangue jorrou e manchou a pele da albina. Seus fios ruivos e encaracolados se sujaram com o sangue.

O sorriso ainda era maléfico.

Ela viu a vida sumindo dos olhos azuis do homem.

- O caçador se foi e não salvou a menininha... – Disse ela com a perversidade de um demônio.

O que de fato era.

Bebeu a quantidade de sangue que achou necessária.

Ao terminar levantou-se e andou em volta do corpo desfalecido.

Sua face suja pelo sangue, seus cabelos com algumas folhas secas presas, seus olhos com o brilho sádico.

Ela balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

E voltou a cantarolar a cantiga em língua desconhecida.

Fechou os olhos, inalou o cheiro do sangue fresco.

Estava perfeito.

Ao terminar seu ritual bizarro, a jovem abriu os olhos novamente.

Agora já estavam sem vida, sem expressão.

Ela pôs-se a caminhar pela floresta, deixando o corpo do homem para trás, cantarolava calmamente.

Seus ouvidos agudos detectaram novos passos ao longe.

Ela sorriu maleficamente.

- AH! – Gritou de forma amedrontada.

E ficou ali parada.

Seu sorriso maldoso estava presente.

Ela mataria de novo.

E o companheiro do caçador apareceu.

Viu a menina ali e assustou-se.

- Quem és tu garotinha? – Perguntou ele compadecendo do estado lamentável da jovem.

Toda suja de sangue.

- Não sou uma garotinha. – Ela disse fazendo uma expressão inocente. – Sou um demônio. Estou com fome.

- Demônio? – O homem falou assustado. – Que tipo de demônio tu és?

Mas o demônio não respondeu. Avançou contra o homem e, mais uma vez naquele dia frio, ela matou e se alimentou.

Ao terminar seu ritual de caminhar em volta do corpo ela sorriu largamente, deixando todo o mal que existia em seu ser se mostrar.

- Sou o demônio desta floresta, o demônio sedento por sangue... Esperando a salvação de meu Pai... Chamo-me Lúcifer. – E ela voltou a cantarolar.


End file.
